Tip Toe Wing in My Jawwdinz
"Tip Toe Wing in My Jawwdinz" is a song by American rapper Riff Raff. Lyrics Tip-toeing in my Jordans I done came down Tip-toeing in my Jordans Just copped a Porsche Tip-toeing in my foreign You motherfuckers borin' You sleeping on me, snorin' Don't worry, cause I'm... Tip-toeing in my Jordans I done came down Tip-toeing in my Jordans Just copped a Porsche Tip-toeing in my foreign You motherfuckers borin' You sleeping on me, snorin' Don't worry, cause I'm... What's up to my partners, what's up to my haters I done fucked around and sang a hook like Anita Baker Neon Icon, 57 city tourin' I'm first class to Spain, you still buying Ralph Lauren (Polo!) Might rock huaraches in a photo, I flip four door Porsche big body My shirt say Versace, TV screen in my left pocket I'm from California, but I done moved to Texas My bad, I'm dyslexic in a four-door mango Lexus At the titty bar, I ain't afraid to tip em Me and Sergio throwing pesos at some strippers Still rocking Js, still fuck minimum wage I just left neon rave, tip-toeing through my batcave, cause I'm... Tip-toeing in my Jordans I done came down Tip-toeing in my Jordans Just copped a Porsche Tip-toeing in my foreign You motherfuckers borin' You sleeping on me, snorin' Don't worry, cause I'm... Tip-toeing in my Jordans Waking up at the crack of dawn, redcam recordin' All my girlfriends gorgeous, you probably can't afford them My Brazilian twins got flagged and deported This one's for them ballers who be rocking fresh Jordans Security gate, finger scan, panther on the porches Back door open, Otis pulled up in a Lotus Used to drive a Focus but we're still rocking Jordans California rolled shrimp, tempura I'm rocking seven rings like my last name was Jordan I'm at a slumber party, girls only, got you mad But you can sleep outside, here's my Versace sleeping bag Tip-toeing in my Jordans I done came down Tip-toeing in my Jordans Just copped a Porsche Tip-toeing in my foreign You motherfuckers borin' You sleeping on me, snorin' Don't worry, cause I'm... Why It Sucks # Riff Raff's singing voice is very nasally and annoying and sounds terrible. # The lyrics are just him flexing on everybody and saying he's rich # He has very terrible lines (ex. "But you can sleep outside, here's my Versace sleeping bag") # His flow is repetitive and annoying. # The production is terrible. # The song title being spelled that way is just dumb. # Product placement for Air Jordans, Porsche, Ralph Lauren, Versace, Lexus, Lotus, and Ford Focus. # Submarine Man made an even worse ripoff titled "Tip Toeing in my Barefeet". Music Video RiFF RAFF - TiP TOE WiNG iN MY JAWWDiNZ (OFFiCiAL MUSiC ViDEO) Category:Riff Raff Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2010s Songs Category:2014